Teen Titans in Rock N Royals
by Queen Niles
Summary: My Teen Titans version of the new Barbie movie Rock N Royals. Prince Richard and Rock Star Garfield Logan are in for the culture shock of their lives when they are accidently sent to the wrong camps! Will the boys survive? Will omance bloom? Will rivalrie
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**A/N: Hey guys. Im Ayoko. i like cheese, rock music, sugar, and random crap lol. For those who have me in their author alerts: I am working on the stories. My descendants ppl, u should have a list by Monday. My Monster High ppl: I am going through major writers block so hang in there. My Sofia ppl: read the description lol. Sooner my goal is reached, the sooner the next chappie is out. My Boondocks ppl, if u r following my sequel, my mind is trying to get in a very rough place for that, since, as u know, the story is pretty twisted. My TD ppl you should have a chap by thursday.**_

 _ **Also! Shout out to Storymaster1000! Their Danny Phantom Fics Daughter and Mother of a phantom is AMAZING! I so recommend it.**_

 _ **Oh and I just want to randomly rant about something. Guys...if u like a story...its ok to review it...but don't promote ur own story in it. U can PM the person...but their reviews? To me that's like saying I like ur story but mine is better, hey all the fans of this story, Come read mine. This one sucks• lol that's just my opinion feel free to ignore it.**_

 _ **Kk. Anyway, I was so inspired by the artwork of Barbie Rock N Royals that I had to do a TT version. Hope u like it. This is my first TT fic so go easy on me and YES. I AM combining Teen Titans and Barbie together lol.**_

 **XXX**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and thankfully the many trees were keeping the sunlight off of the limo's passenger. As the limo made it's way down the road, it's passenger took a note of all kinds of flowers and trees they passed.

A sigh escaped the lips of a teenaged boy with ebony hairy swooped in typical prince style, wearing a black buttoned up blazer, a white collar shirt underneath, and black pants.

The driver of the limo lifted his eyes for a moment to look at the rearview mirror and give a sympathetic look to his passenger. "Oh don't look so down Prince Richard." He said. "Its not like you are going to your own execution. It's just camp."

At that statement, Prince Richard let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah." he stated rolling his eyes. "Six Weeks at Camp Royalty, in the great outdoors,mingling with other royals my age with fake smiles, unending credit card balances, and false words. Joy."

Alfred chuckled at the prince's dry sarcasm. "You never know Prince Richard." He stated with a smile. "Life has a funny way of proving people wrong."

Prince Richard smirked and grabbed a chocolate bar from one of the snack compartments.

"And it also has a funny way of screwing it self over."

"Prince Richard!" Alfred exclaimed, sending the boy a stern look.

If it was any other person, Richard would have continued...but this was Alfred. The last time he tried to push him, Alfred locked him in his room for four hours...with the Barney theme song playing on loop.

...

Not an experience that one wants to relive.

Satisfied that his glare had the desired effect, Alfred let out a content sigh as he pulled up at the dock.

Opening his door, the castle butler walked over to Richard's and let the boy out.

As Alfred handed the bags to the bellhop, Richard took in his surroundings and was quite surprised at what he saw. All over the dock, looking for their places were kids. But...not all of them Royal. These other kids were dressed more eccentric and creatively. He even saw one guy in some kinda punked out futuristic blue and silver spy suit. He was a tall African American, with a fade, and dark brown eyes that were a strong contrast to Richard's electric blue ones.

The poor guy was trying to break up what looked like a fight for dominance between two girls. The girls had their fingers locked together and were trying to push the other to the ground.

One had wild neon pink hair, a short black dress with two hot pink zig zags at the bottom, black knee high boots, pale skin, and cat-like pink colored eyes.

The other girl, whose vocabulary at the moment could rival a sailor's, was African American. She had her poofy hair tied up in two puff balls, a black leather jacket, a metallic yellow shirt with three black chains attached to it hanging off the side, black leather shorts, and yellow knee high sneakers with glitter black lacing.

Suddenly Richard heard a loud scoff. He turned to see a guy who was clearly a prick-ahem- prince. He had long silver hair that was in a low ponytail, a white blazer and pants, a silver collar shirt, pale skin, and a red rose in his right jacket pocket. He wore his silver crown with pride. Apparently he was having a glare down with one of the eccentrically dressed kids. So.e other royals around him were doing the same thing.

Something told Richard that most of the normal kids hated the royals and vice versa.

"Alright." Came Alfred's voice, jerking the prince out of his thoughts. "It is time I take my leave. " He announced.

For the first time since he woke up, Richard smiled.

After giving the butler a hug, Richard watched him with sad eyes as he opened the driver's door.

"Don't be discouraged your highness." He advised. " It's just camp." And with that, the butler was off.

Waving goodbye, Richard groaned and turned back to the glaring royals and eccentrically dressed kids.

"Yea." He muttered. "Just Camp."

 **XXX**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and thankfully the many trees were keeping the sunlight off of the hummazine passenger. As the hummazine made it's way down the road, it's passenger took a note of all kinds of flowers and trees they passed.

So far, everything was awesome.

A teenaged boy with tanned skin, spiky forest green hair with back lining, a purple t-shirt with the word " _ **DUDE**_ " in green letters on it, black jeans with purple and green tiger striping, blue eyes, and green high tops with purple lacing jumped up and down excitedly in his seat.

Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast Boy from the famous rock band "Doom Patrol", was stoked to spend the next six weeks at camp pop. Now...only if his driver would pick up the pace. Getting up from his seat, Garfield leaned his head through the little window and complained. "Rita, can you pick up the pace?" He asked. "I was posed' to be there, like five minutes ago."

Rita, his manager/foster mom, chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Patience Gar." She replied. "I'm not gonna get a speeding ticket because one of us hasn't met an alarm clock he couldn't sleep through."

"Ha ha." Garfield replied with false humor.

Rita smiled. "Relax Garfield." She stated, laughing as he groaned and plopped back into his seat. "Don't worry. I'll get you to the dock in time, okay? But, why you cancel out on the tour just to go to some music camp?"

Sighing, the blue eyed rock star buried his back into the seat. "Havin the spotlight on you all the time can be kinda stressful." he admitted, letting his gaze fall to the flora and fauna outside the window. Practice, Paparazzi following you everywhere, crazy schedules that give me no time to actually be me. I don't even know who me is."

"Gar..."

"I mean yea, I'm surrounded by tons of people, but nobody really feels like my friend." Garfield continued. "And I'm apart of a band. Bands are supposed to be close and have each others backs, but instead I get roped in with lone wolves being lead by a control freak."

For a moment it was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the wind and the birds.

Rita pressed her lips together. "Steve's not that bad." She stated. Frowning when the only response she got was silence, Rita glanced in the rearview mirror at the scowl implanted on her son's face. It was a little scary. Her son was known to be an over optimistic jokester, but she knew better. Under all that false happiness was a broken person. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Sighing, Garfield grabbed a water bottle. "I don't know." He stated, twisting open the cap. "Maybe things will be different at camp." \

 **XXX**

Excited voices filled the air as everyone got in their respected lines.

On the right side of the boardwalk was a blue yacth with silver railing and accessories and on the left was a white yacth with gold raing and accessories.

"Alright everybody." A woman with long blonde hair in a bun, and a white dress called. "Camp Royalty campers file to the left, Camp Pop campers shuffle to the right."

As Richard went to the Royalty line, he found himself chuckling softly. Apparently some of the pop campers took the woman's words seriously as some kids actually started playing the cupid shuffle on their instruments, kicking their feet to the beat.

The woman noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Really guys?" She asked.

Richard continued to chuckle and looked foward. Apparently his fellow royals found the sight utterly horrible.

The guy with the white hair crinkled his nose in disgust. "Uncultured show offs." He muttered.

Apparently someone heard him because a few shouted"Spoiled brat" at the same time.

The guy scoffed and faced foward.

Richard busied looking at the water as he waited for his name to be called. A man with stringy black hair, tanned skin, with a red blazer and pants, and a black collar shirt pulled out a clip board. Richard looked away from the man's beady eyes. He looked creepy in a regal kind of way.

 _ **"Princess Toni of Wickerton."**_

A girl with hey spike black hair with red trimming in a pony tail and a stereotypical red princess dress that stopped at ger ankles, curtsied and boarded the yatch.

 _ **"Prince Jericho."**_

A boy with short blonde hair wearing a purple blazer and pants with a white collar shirt bowed and entered the yatch.

 _ **"Prince Malchior of Jonesboro."**_

As the white haired prince bowed, Richard made a confused face and repeated Malchior's name to himself.

Finally Richard was next.

 _...well..._

That's what he thought.

 _ **"Prince Garfield."**_

"What?" Richard asked. "Sir I believe I should be next."

The beady eyed man glared at Richard with an air of arrogance. "You should wait your turn." He stated. "Garfield!" He called once more.

Richard tapped his foot impatiently as he had a glare Dow with the man.

" **I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"** A voice yelled.

Soon after the voice was heard, Richard was knocked of his feet. Hitting the wood with a huge thud, he groaned while holding his head. A green guitar case with black bats on it went sliding to the edge of the boardwalk. Thinking quickly, Richard lept off of his feet and grabbed the case before it went into the water.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry!" The boy exclaimed, extending a hand.

Taking it, Richard handed the boy his case, and the prince dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry." The boy apologized again.

"It's okay." Richard stated.

The man Narrowed his beady eyes. " _ **YOU'RE**_ a prince?" He asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. " It's what my mom calls me unfortunately." he said, slinging his case around his shoulders.

"Hmm." The man wondered. "Well get on. We're already behind schedule."

As Garfield boarded, Richard grabbed the man by the arm. "What about me?" He demanded.

"He was the last one, so move it kid." The man snapped.

As the man boarded the yatch and it left, Richard groaned and started to curse softly as he watched the yatch disappear in the distance.

"Are you Richard?" A voice asked.

Richard turned around to stare at the blonde woman from earlier.

"Yea I am."

The woman woman looked at her her clipboard and smiled. "Yup." She stated. "Follow me then."

Richard arched an eyebrow at the woman as she boarded but followed her anyway. This was gonna be interesting.

When Richard boarded he was met with silence. Everyone was staring at him. Some girls swooned while others gave him looks of disgust. The prince noticed most of the guys were glaring at him, whispering, snickering, or just looking confused.

Inwardly groaning as everyone went back to their business and the boat set off, Richard hid himself in the back hoping not to get noticed.

 **XXX**

 _BAM!_

Garfield cursed his clumsiness as his case hit the floor with a loud bang. It caused everyone to stop talking and look at him. The rock star immediately felt like fresh meat on display as everyone glared at him in their own way. They all started to whisper and judging eyes followed him as he made his way to the back.

As he made his way, Garfield noticed a pale skinned girl with black hair. Her gown was mixture of red and back swirls giving off an medieval mistress vibe. Her eyes were violet and her hands were covered in black laced gloves. She didnt seem to even acknowledge the commotion around her as she stared out to the ocean, her mouth in a thing line.

Garfield averted his eyes and settled himself in the back as everyone went back to their original activities. The deck was beautiful. Varities of flowers lined the edges, designer patio furniture with cream table cloths on it, and everyone looked breath taking. But despite all the hotties surrounded him, Garfield couldn't help stare at the ebony haired beauty. For the first time in his life, the rock star was in deep thought.

"Does she ever smile?" He asked himself. From the girl's demeanor, he guessed that she didn't. Garfield was immediately overcome with sadness for the girl. He then made a goal. He would get that girl to smile.

...

But what was her name anyway?

XXX

Richard helped himself to a snack table that had so much junk food. Some he didn't even know the name of. He hesitated, as he glared at the hershey bar. Damn it for testing his will!

"Do you not have the food of junky very often?" A voice asked.

Richard turned around, and all the oxygen left his lungs. Standing their was a tanned skin girl with really long red hair that reached to her tailbone. Her green eyes were smiling and it took a minute for him to process her question.

"Oh...um.." He stammered. "I just don't eat it." He stated. It was a lie though. It wasn't that he didn't eat it, it was that he was never allowed to.

The girl smiled, grabbed two bars, and put them in his pocket. "I have found that in this unforgiving world, a small amount sugar sometimes help us in hard times." She stated. "You do not eat junk food, but save the bars of cocoa for a bad day. I find this very wise advice." And with that, she headed back over to her friends. He saw the tall guy from before in the spy suit. The guy gave him a suspicious look, then went back to his conversation.

Richard breathed, and took the candy bars out of his pocket, and put them back on the table. When the going got tough, he would just endure it. Chocolate bars were not a cure for anxiety and unhappiness. What a naieve girl.

...

But...What was her name?

As the boat docked, Richard took in the awesome sight of the huge piano. Everyone clapped and whooped as they rushed off the boat toward the big piano. Not knowing what to do, the prince just followed.

As he joined the crowd that was forming, a tall slender man with red hair and a red McJagger looking tuxedo with black sunglasses made his way to the balcony.

 **"WELCOME POPSTARS!"** The man yelled. "As most of you know, i'm Mad Mod the fouder of this lovely camp. Here you will hone your musical talents, jam out, and freak out for six whole weeks! Develop your style, Make new friends, and maybe even form a band! Lets give it up and have some fun, eh?!"

The campers all whooped in approval while Richard just looked confused.

 **XXX**

Garfield was really confused now. They had just arrived at what looked to be a castle. As everyone headed toward the main hall, confused Garfield just followed them. As he joined the forming crowd, a woman in a simple red gown and bob styled black hair made her way to the balcony.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman." She introduced. "I am Madame Rouge, the founder and headmistress of Camp Royalty. During your stay here you will enjoy the benefits of etiqutte training, equestrian activities, and build your confidence. Take your first step t becoming the dignified queens and queens you will become! Shall we get started?"

Everyone gently clapped and cheered, whiled Garfield was too busy looking for the black haired beauty.

 **XXX**

Madame Rouge groaned as she held the phone to her ear.

"There's not enough space for us to expand, Darling." She hissed. "So just quit now, and save us the trouble. How Dare you?!"

Suddenly, the door to her office creeped open, and her assistant, Greg, popped in. "Mamm. We have a situation." He whispered.

Madame Rouge nodded as she went back to her conversation. "This discussion is over!" She yelled, slamming the phone on its hook. "Now what situation?"

 **XXX**

Mad Mod screamed in irritation on the phone. "I AM NOT SELLING MY CAMP!" He yelled. "But I am thinking of expanding. At least im developing a talent the world actually needs, while you're doing what? Running an outdated charm school?!"

Suddenly, his assistant Harley walked into his office. "Sir we have a problem." She announced.

Mad Mod nodded and turned back to his discussion. " **THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"** He shouted slamming the phone on its hook. "Now what were you saying Harley?"

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. R &R plz~~!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mix Up

**Chapter 2: Mix Up**

It was dead quiet. Garfield looked around the posh office, feeling a bit uncomfortable. The room looked like it belonged in a luxury catalog. The dark haired woman stared at him from behind her desk rubbing her temples in fustration. Earlier he had asked some kind people to show him where the office was...

 _-Flaskback-_

 _After Madame Rouge's speech, everyone dispersed. Garfield still was looking lost and confused. 'Oh Well.' He thought as he started to eplore the place. He stared at the marble pillars and stone pathways in awe. It all looked so beautiful. Finding a bench, Garfield set his case on the ground and walked to get a closer look at the pillars. They had gold swirling around them in spirals, and he felt like he was looking at stars._

 _The rockstar didnt take notice of three little royals hiding behind a bush. One was a twelve year old girl with a blonde ponytail, blue eyes, and was in a simple pink dress with flowers at the verybottom of her skirt. She was holding a weird looking stuffed brown bear._

 _The other two were her younger brothers. One was nine years old with shaggy brown hair, and the other was six years old with blonde hair in typical prince style. Both were wearing your standard tux and the brown haired boy was carrying a blue blanket._

 _The eldest squealed in delight. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew it! Its Beast Boy!"_

 _"What he doing here?" The youngest asked._

 _"Shh!" The middle child scolded as he pulled the two back into the bushes before the rock star could see him._

 _As Garfield stayed oblivious to his surroundings, a white haired teen studied him from the shadows. He narrowed his blue eyes. He didn't like the look of this newcomer. It was then the teen spooted black and red swirls. He smirked when he realized it was Princess Rachel of Azarath._

 _Princess Rachel was the most distant, cold, and non caring person in the world. She didnt care about things like romance, making friends, or what to wear. She had no interest in the opposite sex, was a daughter of a dictator, and the monster in most peoples nightmares._

 _This was the main reason the princess was on his list. If he could charm her he would not just get respect, but major bragging rights and a chance to kick the girl off of her high horse. Or in her case, Ceberus._

 _He looked back and forth from the boy and to Princess Rachel, suddenly getting an idea. Walking as he wasn't looking where he was going, he lifted up a hand and waved. "Princess Rachel~~~!" He called. moving a bit to the left on purpose. The teen smiled as he tripped on the green guitar case and hit the ground._

 _Hearing the noise, Garfield turned around and noticed what happened._

 _The white haired teen got up with a scowl. "Can you remove whateverthis is?" He demanded pointing to the case. "It's in my way."_

 _As soon as those words were said, the rockstar was surrounded by angry princesses demanding that he apologize to their beloved. During the chaos, Garfield reconized the black haired beauty from earlier, hiding in the shadows. Her hand was slightly covering her mouth, but you could tell she was smirking._

 _"Great." Garfield muttered to himself, pushing past the sea of raging hormones, grabbing his case, and running away. He spotted a little princess with blonde hair pointing to the left._

 _"The office is that way!" She called._

 _Garfield followed her directions and thanked her._

 _-End Flashback-_

"So...You're not a prince?" Madame Rouge asked, studying him and his behavior.

"Nope." Garfield replied.

Madame Rouge groaned in annoyance as the rockstar started to play imaginary guitar. She glared at her assistant. "Exactly how did this happen?" She hissed.

Greg cowered in fear. "His name was on the list.." He stated handing the list to her.

Madame Rouge broke the clipboard in half, grabbed Gregs chine, and made him look at the boy. " **DOES HE** _ **LOOK**_ **LIKE A PRINCE?"** She asked.

Greg whimpered. Garfield felt sorry for the guy. He watched as Madame rouge threw her assistant across the room like a ragdoll and sighed.

"Im sorry for the inconvience." She stated. "But clearly you are at the wrong camp. We have to confirm your enrollment status and correct the error. Greg will find you some accomodations for the night."

Madame Rouge grabbed Garfield's shoulders, stood him up, and handed him his guitar case. "Off you go now." She stated. When the boy was gone, she groaned once again.

 **XXX**

"Oh lookie here, we have a pretty boy."

After Mad Mod's speech, everyone went to find their dorms. Prince Richard busied himself in trying to find the main office. Unfortunately he was stopped by a bunch of deliquents. A tall boy with tanned skin and spiky black hair stood in front of the group. Assuming this was their leader, Richard asked politely if they could let him pass.

This caused the boys to snicker. The leader pushed the prince to the ground. "Since your new, let me give you the run down." He stated, kicking him in the stomach. "I'm Fang. I'm kinda the big boss around here. Everyone does what I say when I say it. You shouldn't even eat without asking me first and offering me the good stuff. I got first dibs on all the girls here, so don't even waste your time. I get first pick on instuments, practice time, and everything else in between."

As Richard held his stomach in pain, he couldn't help but get more pissed off after every sentence. Who did this guy think he was? First, all women should be treated like ladies, but here he was talking about them like they were dogs. Second, Who died and made him king? Richard was required to learn all of the names of every kingdom and his kingdom was notified eveytime a new ruler was born. Third, He knows this guy didn't just hit him.

Fand laughed, as Richard struggled to sit up. "Got that pretty boy?" He asked, kicking Richard back down. "What, nothing to say?"

Richard sat himself up and stood slowly. "I'm sorry." He stated, cracking his neck. "I was just trying to find a polite way to say _**FUCK YOU!"**_

That is when all hell broke loose. Fang's friends tried to help their boss by jumping in but were takled by two african american linebackers. Richard reconized one as the guy in the spy suit earlier, they shared a nod and continued to fight. After a few minutes Fang's friends were down for the count, and the boy himself was holding a broken and bloody nose.

"You'll pay for this you bitch." He threatened.

Richard sighed as he smoothed out his suit with his hands. Suddenly, he spun his leg around and knocked the bully unconcious. "I highly doubt that." He stated smirking. Richard thanked spy suit guy and his friend and they pointed him to the big piano building.

When he got there, he met Mad Mod and explained his situation. The man complained about how royals made his life hard and told him it was a sytem glitch. Sadly he couldn't do anything about it since it was getting late. He instructed Harley to show him where he could sleep and assured him the problem would be solved quickly. As Harley and Rich made there way out, the pince noticed the red head from earlier talking with spy suit and line backer guy. She noticed him and smiled.

...

He noticed her smile...

...

 _And promptly walking into a wall._

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
